Z0mBieZ
by chikanarusoubi
Summary: wooo mi nuevo fic :D totalmente original no hay mucho detalle ... luego lo cambio :D


Z0mBieZ

INTRO:

(Una escuela...completamente desolada…o al menos eso aparenta….)

El silencio reina en la escuela… nadie quiere si quiera abrir las ventanas o prender las luces…para no llamar la atención de los que rondan las calles…

Como ocultarte…como evitar los desastres…como evitar el miedo...en un lugar en el cual estas todos los días…no tienes manera de escapar…como salir de allí…como saber si alguien más aun vive…

Como lograr el respirar lo suficientemente bajo para evitar llamar la atención…mucho tiempo ha pasado ya desde que los problemas comenzaron…a donde ir…a donde huir….como escapar...como el peligro evitar.

Al acercarte a las ventanas de los salones…puedes oír los gemidos de los rondantes…de aquellos que tanto miedo producen…solo los más valientes se atreven a abrir una ventana para ver la verdad….

Gente que conoces…o al menos creías conocer…ahora no son más que contenedores sin alma….sin corazón...sin un solo recuerdo de quien eres…sin un solo recuerdo de quienes son.

Una niña pequeña ve por la ventana…. Quizás no con el afán de asustarse...si no...Con el de reconocer a alguien…el ver a alguien vivo...quizás…Su hermano mayor se acerca a ella y la aleja de la ventana sin hacer ningún ruido…. "volvamos abajo" dijo en susurros…, mientras la cargaba para llevarla al único lugar seguro…

Al entrar al sótano… podías darte cuenta de que la escuela no estaba sola…. Podías ver a niños de distintas edades y tamaños, los estudiantes de esta escuela quizás….o los únicos sobrevivientes…Ya abajo se oía un poco mas de ruido… más voces…pero siempre tratando de mantener un tono bajo…

Los mayores se encuentran en un sitio…hablando...hablando de un modo de escapar de ese lugar…como escapar de un lugar en el que te encuentras tan seguro...o por que hacerlo?....

"La comida no durara para siempre" era uno de las pocas frases que los niños a lo lejos podían oír…solo 15 niños y 5 adultos…los niños solo de entre 12 y 15 años …que se puede hacer en estos casos…como remediar los problemas??....como?

Capítulo I "El comienzo"

Era un día normal como cualquier otro…la escuela era aburrida…el oía a los maestros balbucear...sin llegar a entender ni una sola palabra…un día como cualquier otro para un estudiante… el ignorar a un maestro...que novedad…el solo oír lo que quieres…El ver por la ventana..Esperando que algo le saque de allí…el pensar en que viendo hacia afuera las cosas cambiaran y que mágicamente aparezcas afuera.

El ver a la gente caminar lentamente por las calles…tratando de evitar lo que hace en el momento...el distraerse es su objetivo…hasta que...ve algo que le llama la atención…

Afuera, una mujer corre despavorida mientras unos tipos la siguen…Unos ladrones pensó…y giro su mirada hacia el pizarrón como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero…algo en ellos le llamo la atención…así que decidió girar su cabeza una vez más…para encontrarse cara a cara con los hombres que la seguían…te levantas de tu mesa/banco precipitadamente ,para así recibir las miradas de todas las personas de tu salón ,incluyendo al maestro…giro su cabeza a la ventana una vez más, para no encontrarse con nadie…quizás un sueño o quizás una pesadilla…El maestro lo mando por un aviso, a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado…no le sorprende ese hecho…pero se quedo con la duda de lo que paso…

Realmente quería ir por el aviso una vez mas así que decidió evitar la clase una vez más …se oculto una vez más en la biblioteca….la cual nunca nadie visita…y tomar una siesta como acostumbraba….

Al terminar las clases volvió a la escuela a recoger su mochila para volver a casa…pero la maestra lo detuvo una vez más ….y tuvo que quedarse en detención por más tiempo…ver a sus amigos…solo niños problema….Gritos fuera de los salones llamaron su atención…un disparo…abrieron la ventana para encontrar al guardia con su arma en las manos y un hombre tirado en el suelo…"genial" dijeron todos en unisono,para recibir una reprimenda visual por parte del maestro ,el cual les ordeno quedarse allí ,mientras él iba a ver lo ocurrido.

Trataron de abrir la ventana una vez más para huir…para encontrar al hombre que él vio por la mañana… "ciérrenla" dijiste alejándote de el vidrio un tanto temeroso…"cual es el problema?, ya lo hemos hecho antes..."dijeron sus amigos en unisono,mientras cerraban la ventana…

"El" dijo alejándose lo más posible de las ventanas que daban a la calle, pegándose hacia la puerta por donde el profesor había salido…

El hombre giro su rostro y se acerco a la ventana, sus amigos se alejaron al ver al hombre tan de cerca…; su ropa cubierta en sangre…al igual que su rostro… sus ojos totalmente en blanco. Algo que realmente no ves todos los días, con miedo abrió la puerta para quedar lo más lejos posible del hombre que se encontraba afuera.

Sus amigos le siguieron para terminar por sentarse por el lado opuesto a la calle….quedar dentro de la escuela, todos se sentaron pegados a la pared con sus mochilas tomadas como una almohada; que fue lo que acababan de ver ?..Se decían en sus mentes, mientras el profesor les veía desde lo lejos…


End file.
